El Baile de Oesed
by HardLohve
Summary: Ese es mi tormento, esa es mi malicia. Tú eres mi sonrisa, mi dulce, mi locura, la bienvenida a la pesadilla. Escrito para el reto "Descríbeme un baile", Salsa , del foro The Ruins.


Disclaimer: Personajes de JK. Rowling. (Ya sabéis). La trama no lucrativa de abajo mía. (Sin novedad).

-…-…-

Título: El baile de Oesed.

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Pairing: Lily/Snape.

Baile descrito: Salsa.

Sumary: Ese es mi tormento, esa es mi malicia; tú eres mi sonrisa, mi dulce, mi locura, la bienvenida a la pesadilla.

Escrito para el reto "Descríbeme un baile", del foro The Ruins.

Rating: K+.

-…-…-

PD: Para evitar confusiones, lo que está en cursiva lo dice Evans; y lo de negrita, Snape, por supuesto.

PD2: Siempre quise hacer un fic de estos dos…, y cuando vi el reto, pues me dije, oye, esta es la excusa que necesitaba. Lily y Snape… ñam ñam, es un OTP que francamente adoro.

PD3: Que conste en acta…, sólo bailo en la ducha, y la salsa no está en la fila de mis repertorios. (Todavía). Así que he cogido los pasos básicos de este baile, y los he aplicado a este reto. Si alguien cree que me he saltado algún paso ¡que suba al escenario y me lo enseñe! que buena falta me hace.

-…-…-

Se gira y la ve pasar, con su pelo de fuego.

Se acerca y la siente respirar, coloreando sus mejillas de rojo.

No es natural. Lo sabe.

Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Qué coraje.

Pero lo que no está dispuesto a pasar, es la oportunidad y su forma de escape.

Por ello da el siguiente paso, aquel que entre ambos establecen.

Su indiferencia al pasar. Esa es la clave.

El roce al tropezar. Es el clic del baile.

Sabedor del segundo eterno que le ofrece, se acerca a ella cuando se esconde.

Y a pesar -o quizás debido a-, el notable sigilo, sabe que ella intuye cuanto se acerca, y no se mueve.

Gratitud fingida. Bendita mentira.

Genuina salida. Enorme caricia.

Ahora con otro hombre se promete, cierto, pero sólo él la enternece.

No debería ser, lo sabe, pero las ansias y el miedo, es lo que la sostiene.

Burlona sonrisa. Esboza expectante.

Chasquido de lengua. La señal detonante.

La mirada que le lanza no es suficiente, pues le dice con los ojos, a ver si te atreves.

Le hace un ademán de que le espere, pero ella rebelde no cumple.

Coraje, valor. Es lo que entiende su razón.

Soledad, amor. Es lo que domina su corazón.

Se lanza furioso en su persecución, mas ella se ríe de su tenaz obsesión.

Tropiezos, brincos, calor, es lo que llena su mundo ilusorio e imperfecto de fulgor.

Juegos prolongados. Pechos resoplando.

Risas silenciadas. Llantos a patadas.

Es su cantar de todo día. El retozar de sus almas divididas.

Es el encuentro entre dos especies. El baile alocado de la danza del amor y la muerte.

¿Son ellos dos? Almas entrelazadas.

¿O sólo es él? Alma atormentada.

No. No es Evans ni Snape. La personificación del riesgo y el coraje.

Ni son Lily ni Sev. La esencia del mundo oculto para los mugles.

Duele. Por lo que nunca fue.

Duele. Por lo que no deja de ser.

Unidos y sólo unidos son la alquimia de la astucia. La verdadera cara de la pasión, el peligro y la codicia.

Separados y alejados no son más que eso, dos enajenados. Críos que jugaron a esquivar el fuego, al son remoto de un sentimiento.

Unión fraternal. Prometen sin cesar.

Amiga amada. Cuan amistad adulterada.

Pero cuando por fin sus cuerpos se encuentran, no hay un choque, una explosión rebasada.

Más bien establecen un ritmo sensual y suave, que ejecutan entre una coreografía desoladora.

Pies en línea paralela. Caras al frente encontradas.

Mano izquierda felina, que entrelaza su derecha.

Tensión que aumenta cuando él rodea su cintura con la mano derecha.

Y mientras tanto, un solitario corazón se sigue zarandeando al posar ella su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho.

Flashes, cámaras. A grabar.

Música, gente. A bailar.

Pie izquierdo hacia el frente.: No creo poder seguir adelante.

Cambio de peso en el pie derecho: ¿Qué es lo que te asusta, dime?

Pierna izquierda que retrocede: Nada, mi familia, la gente… lo que opinen.

Aliento Atragantado. Quejido silenciado.

Tiempo enmudecido. Pasos detenidos.

Paso hacia atrás con el pie derecho: Oh pero yo te quiero, y no dejaré que nadie te perturbe.

Suelo tocado con el pie izquierdo: Tus palabras me halagan, pero la idea de la práctica me desarma.

Peso balanceado a ese mismo lado: No dejaré que nadie te lastime, en eso, querida, has de creerme.

De nuevo otra pausa. Otro tiempo sin movimiento.

Los pasos congelados. Los ojos enlazados.

Avance del pie derecho: ¿Ni siquiera aquella que te consuela tan bien?

Caderas atrapadas a la mitad, meciéndose sin cesar: ¿Hablas de ti? porque no hay otra mujer en mi consuelo.

Taconeo sonoro de pies: Vamos Sev, sé sincero, aunque te cueste admitirlo, sabes bien que ya no podemos seguirlo.

Posición cerrada. Manos firmemente tomadas.

Mentón tirado. Sentimiento nuevamente callado.

Giro de su cuerpo bajo un brazo extendido: Después de por lo que hemos pasado, no puedo ni quiero creerlo.

Brazos puestos tras la espalda: A estas alturas de lo nuestro ¿cómo no eres capaz de verlo?

Pequeña patada al aire: Porque realmente lo que temo es perderte entre las filas de un señor enmascarado.

Pausa retomada. Manos estrechadas.

Melodía prolongada. Incluso si ellos no hacen nada.

Zapateo sonoro de los pies: Ese es mi tormento, esa es mi malicia; tú eres mi sonrisa, mi dulce, mi locura, la bienvenida a la pesadilla.

Paso considerablemente largo: Y si es así ¿por qué dejarlo? dime ¿acaso te he fallado?

Movimiento circular uno alrededor del otro: ¿O acaso te avergüenzas de lo que tenemos?

Cantos alzados. Instrumentos tocados.

Pausa marcada. Palabras contadas.

Paso cruzado a la izquierda: Escúchame y deja de acusar; lo que ahora te digo no es mentira, sino la verdad.

Pierna derecha que la sigue: Te quiero, pero esto no puede continuar. Me caso, y en mi vida ya no puedes estar.

Tobillos contrarios chocando de golpe: Oigo tu voz, hablando y sonando; pero aunque me guste el timbre, sé bien que sueltas palabras de engaño.

Cuerpos parados. Contador estancado.

Melodía subida. Miradas perdidas.

Brazos aferrados hacia el frente: Tu amistad es para mí importante; nuestro amor sólo es historia de otro pasaje.

Cuerpos agitados de arriba abajo. No sigas, te lo pido; me lastimas, en serio te lo digo.

Cabeza que se balancea hacia delante y hacia atrás: Prometo que esa no es mi intención, Mas debes entender que hoy lo nuestro se acabó.

Estéril compás. Bailotean al pensar.

Énfasis de percusión. En una cuarta pausa de amor.

Patada al suelo con el pie derecho: Pues entonces quiero pasar contigo una sola noche, amarte como se debe en un decorado lecho.

Cambio de peso en la punta de los pies: Recoge tus cosas, que nos vamos a marchar. La carroza negra de la noche, sólo nos prestará unas vueltas más.

Ojos entreabiertos. Dos corazones latiendo.

Música finalmente cesada. Danza aún ejecutada.

Diestra zancadilla que él pone entre sus piernas. Caída perseguida en un frenesí de caricias.

Dedos que se estiran palpando ambos cuerpos, latidos sordos de un anhelo largo tiempo soñado.

Amantes entregados. Cuerpos amoldados.

Miradas que al final hablan. Libertad finalmente alcanzada.

Y cuando ambos labios se disponen por fin a rozarse, hay un crac, una luz, un crujido delatador.

Un hombre que mueve la cabeza, un espejo que sigue su silueta, un aullido devastador.

Un "reducto" quedo y susurrado, al cristal burlón del reflejo de un sentimiento deseado; Un "prottego" que rebota, un hombre que tristemente se arrodilla, una varita que resbala por los sollozos de su señor.

Un Quejicus, un mortífago, un Slytherin completamente aliado. Un crío maltratado, un chico varias veces burlado, el espíritu de un hombre que se siente descaradamente abandonado.

Alza la cabeza, incapaz de esquivar.

Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse, no deja de actuar.

Imágenes que se mueven, saludan, enloquecen. Mujer de chispeantes ojos verdes, feliz, en los brazos de un Severus joven.

El baile de Oesed; la salsa de una pasión. El más profundo y desesperado deseo de un moreno traidor, las lágrimas a escondidas derramadas por el dolor de un siniestro profesor.

Cabeza que se recrea en los errores del pasado, corazón que sangra ante un futuro imposible y borrado.

Pero la realidad es más cruel, requiriendo de un soberano esfuerzo de voluntad para poder retroceder. El escozor de un insulto, le recrimina lo que en el fondo no quiso decir; Las pesadillas matutinas le recuerdan la falta de una amiga querida, que nunca debió partir.

Serpiente y león. Destinados siempre a un adiós.

Sencillez y ambición. La lógica a algo que nunca encajó.

Ella es verde en sus ojos de esperanza, roja como la más pura pasión; dorada como el espíritu indómito de su casa, plateada como la silueta de una sierva presta en el puesto de un buen defensor.

Él es oscuro en su vestimenta, verde por lo que un día quiso creer su casa; es el luto de una vida en su mayoría marchita y, al mismo tiempo, es incoloro por la transparencia que mantiene ante su amiga.

Y mientras se levanta del suelo alfombrado, en el Espejo de Oesed, dos jóvenes se siguen amando. En un baile sensual de besos que roban el aliento, acaban desnudos, sonrojados, y jadeando.

No es más que una pantalla presta a enseñar, la ventana al alma de una irrealidad. Por ello, el fantasioso disfruta, el de verdad insulta. El irreal vive, el real a duras penas sobrevive.

Juramentos de un fiel amigo. Palabrería de un solo sentido.

Y a eso ha quedado reducido. La relación de dos fieles amigos.

A una que aguarda en silencio, al otro lado del velo, acompañada de un eterno enemigo; y a otro que desfallece vivo, arriesgando su vida por la de su hijo, un ajeno ser querido.

De las cenizas de un joven ambicioso, hoy se levanta la decisión de un valiente atormentado. Y con el patronus que siempre puede hacer, estira el brazo y se aplica el hechizo que al día siguiente le ayudará a tener que poder.

Obbliviate. Susurra desesperado.

Y se va. Con el corazón revitalizado.

Pero al llegar al umbral, no puede evitarlo. Se vuelve.

Y si hay alguien en la sala, el espejo siempre muestra. Y cumple.

Y él, inevitablemente, se siente de nuevo atraído. La curiosidad siempre pudo, y una vez más, gana el pulso al olvido.

Y corre a ponerse de nuevo al frente, porque el perfil de un rostro remueve algo en la profundidad de su mente. En un ritmo de salsa que sólo él puede oír, recava los deseos, despertando anhelos de los que antes quiso huir.

Y por un obbliviate no sabe que ya ha estado ahí; por eso se sienta, de piernas cruzadas, ante la danza de ese perfil. Y el baile vuelve a empezar, la salsa se remueve, retrocede, y Oesed le vuelve de nuevo a atrapar.

-…-…-

NT: Espero que os haya gustado.

La salsa se divide en ocho tiempos (y el cuarto y el octavo se cuenta, pero siempre deben de estar parados) Y al ser una salsa bailada de forma conjunta, los pasos son los mismos, salvo que hay uno que empieza y otro que sigue haciendo lo mismo pero en un orden del revés; era imposible poner las dos perspectivas de una misma danza, así que el baile es descrito desde el punto de vista –y postura liderada- de Snape… sin olvidar que he procurado hacer los versos siguiendo la cuenta regresiva de los pasos de la salsa.

(¿Comentarios?) ¿Sí…, no…, sí? ¡Gracias!


End file.
